


A Whole New World

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: F/M, Family, Hope, Implied Cousin Incest, Parenthood, Running Away, Shadar-Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lhy'phena came to Diablotin to make a new life with her daughter, but she didn't come alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World

Lhy'phena didn't know where Syrez was sent when he was cast out of the clan. The matriarchs dissuaded her from investigating. They tried to dissuade her from paying attention to the olvir as well, but her love was too possessive. She didn't want to lose her daughter too.

Full cycles passed before she saw him again. Miz'ehrhy had been drifting away from her, and it hurt her heart. Syrez was changed, hardened, and she knew things between them could never be the same. But when he asked her to take their daughter and leave with him, Lhy'phena never looked back.


End file.
